Can You Fix My Heart?
by supermangageek23
Summary: Kyoko is disabled and in a somewhat dead in job, she has given up all hope of finding love. They met on accident, Ren can't fix her disability but he can help her cope, can he help fix her heat as well? * A bit angtsy and sad but it will end happily*
1. Prolouge

I do not own Skip Beat, i'm just playing with the characters as I wish  
>Hello all, those darn bunnies are at it again. NEVER TRUST A BUNNY( those of you who've seen hoodwinked should get it)<br>NEVER TRUST A DUCK! ( those who have read The Infernal Devices, Clockwork Angel will get the joke. Anyway hope you like  
>this story.<br>b.t.w. all other chapters will be longer this is just the prologue and all other a/n will be shorter.  
>also this was not betaed so sorry for errors <p>

_To Fix A Heart That's Been Broken_

_Prologue:_

Another day another dollar or that's at least what the saying says.

For me it's another day another agonizing long day at work for less than a dollar. Yup, I'm a bit of a pessimist, sunshine and  
>lollipops aren necessarily my thing.<p>

Now don't get me wrong, I love fantasy stuff. Things centered around fairies, magic stuff like that have always been my favorite. I  
>just separate fantasy from reality.<p>

For example I would love to think a guy will one day love me for me and all my faults. Just take me as I am and we could happily  
>ever after. But realistically, I know there will never be a guy to whisk me away, that no man is willing to take me as me with my<br>disability.

My ex-fiancee is a fine example that men are jerks and the people in general all have a dark side. It isn't till something extreme  
>happens and you see their true colors.<p>

I just wish, I could've know some of the things I know now before I got my heart broken and before I ended up where I am now.

Now again, don't get me wrong, I'm thankful everyday. I'm thankful I'm alive, I'm thankful I at least have a roof over my head, I  
>have food to eat and clothes to wear.<p>

I just wish, that the way I got to where I am now was different. I don't completely mind where I am but how I got here. That's a  
>whole 'nother story in itself.<p> 


	2. How it All Began part 1

**This chapter is sorta the explaining chapter that goes into regular time period. sorta I don't own nothin! This was not betaed so , sorry for any errors!**  
><strong>on with the story p.s. I got her middle name and her father's name from a japanese name and meaning website.<strong>  
><strong>* Kyoko- apricot child or respectful child or mirror child.<strong>  
><strong>Haru-spring,sun, or sunlight.*<strong>  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Her name is Kyoko Haru Mogami or Apricot Sun as called by her father before he left. She was born in the Kyoto prefecture to Saena and Keiichi Mogami.

When she was born her parents loved and adored her and everything went as normal and was pretty good. But as most stories go, the good times didn't last long.

By the time Kyoko was one, her mother Saena fell into postpartum depression. It wasn't that bad at first but she fell deeper and deeper into depression. Keiichi was very supportive of his wife and they got her counseling but while all that happened to her Keiichi was left taking care of Kyoko most of the time. Seeing his wife in a terrible state and having to take care of a baby put a toll on him.

He wasn't able to do things he liked, he was stuck at home all day with his daughter while his wife and mother of their daughter dealt with her depression. By the time Kyoko was two he was on the brink, Saena was finally recovering and was learning to cope with things. Taking the weight slightly off Keiichi's shoulders.

But yet again, Keiichi who was once a vibrant and young man was older and now slightly bitter. It started with him going to the bar every now and a then soon that turned to every night and some afternoons as well. Kyoko was five when he left.

Keiichi had really loved his wife and daughter, really he did. Stress and depression is what made him leave, he was scared of the man he was turning into. The day before he left he took Kyoko out, called her his Apricot Sun Princess and gave her a necklace with silver chain and a jade jewel pendant. That night when he tucked her in her bed he said two little words: I'm sorry.

The next day he was gone. Saena fell apart once again, she took her frustration out on her daughter. At first it was little things, a smack on the hand or a pat on the butt when she did something wrong. Little by little it escalated until one day she slapped her daughter.

Saena was appalled by what she had done, she decided she couldn't take it any longer and decided to give her daughter to her close family friends to raise. She blamed her daughter for the way her life ended up.

At age six, Kyoko was given and raised by the Fuwa's.

From a very young age Kyoko was a very optimistic and cheerful girl. She strived to do well in school and found comfort in the little things.

Kyoko loved the Fuwas who took her in especially, their son Sho who was a year older then her at the time.

**hey, I know this is really short and im sorry but the next chapter which is part 2 will be much longer please bear with me**

**please review**


End file.
